


Gridiron Avengers

by Misshyen



Series: Thor x Reader fan fiction [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Football, Hulk Smash, Humor, Marvel - Freeform, Off Duty, Protective Boyfriend, Protective Thor, Reader Insert, The Avengers - Freeform, angry hulk, casual avengers, long weekend, mcu - Freeform, the hulk - Freeform, thor and reader, thor and y/n, thor and you, touch football, y/n, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: The Avengers get together on a day off to play touch football.  You join your boyfriend Thor for the fun which which takes a turn when the Hulk gets involved.  What could happen when a Hulk and a God play touch football?





	Gridiron Avengers

You drove along the sunny back roads of West Chester, New York with the top of your little blue convertible down, your hair loose and flowing behind you in the warm spring breeze.  A large warm hand rested on your thigh and Thor looked over at you as you glanced at him and grinned.  He smiled back warmly, squeezing your leg as you sped up letting the warm sun wash over you.

With your busy schedule and Thor’s duties on Asgard, you both hadn’t seen each other in weeks and were planning to make the most of the long weekend you had together.  Part of the weekend included joining Tony and the other Avengers in a cook-out and friendly game of touch football.

 You both were the last to arrive and you took your time unloading drinks and snacks as Thor helped carry them, both of you listening to the impatient shouts from the waiting group.

 “Patience, my friends, my lady can only walk so quickly!”  He called down with a merry laugh and a wink to you as he easily hefted a large box of sodas from your struggling grip.

 After you said your hellos and were settled in your spot on the grass, the group formed a circled to go over game plans.

“Okay, teams are as such: I have Bruce, Nat, and Rhodey.  Cap you have Bucky, Sam, and Thor.  You gentlemen are, obviously, the losing team of course.”  Tony’s gleeful yet smug expression grew as he ignored Bucky flipping him off wordlessly and Steve giving a look of distaste.  Nat and Clint were deep in a conversation, laughing softly together ignoring the rest as Clint pointed down to the cast on his foot with a sour expression.

 Tony tossed the football in the air and caught it with a cheeky grin.  “You all know the rules so let’s play.  That is if Blondie over there can tear himself away from his lady friend for a few minutes.”

 You and Thor were sitting on a nearby picnic blanket nestled together.  He had a content lazy smile on his face and his eyes were half closed as he sat between your legs resting against you, his head on your shoulder, your hands wrapped around his arms.

 “I am not playing this football, Stark.”  He called over, “I will watch here where I am comfortable.  I do not care to roll around in the dirt like a child today.”

 “Ah come on, we need you to bring the thunder, Barton can’t play with a broken foot.”  Tony chided.  He watched you smoothing your hands up and down over Thor’s large biceps and shook his head, “And you, y/n, not that I mind seeing you two lovebirds together and happy again, and don’t get me wrong I’m all for true viking love, but make him come play.”

 “I am not a viking!”  Thor loudly proclaimed in annoyance the same time as you began to speak.

 “I haven’t seen him in a few weeks, we’re happy here, thank you.”  You kissed Thor with a loud exaggerated smack of your lips on his stubbled cheek and then grinned up at Tony, who rolled his eyes and turned back to the group.

 “Fine, Thor’s out.”  He sighed as he looked over his shoulder toward Thor again, “I’ll remember this when you need me one day.”

 “It seems the hot air is blowing greatly this day, my love.”  Thor looked up back at you ignoring Tony’s lament, his blue eyes twinkling at his own joke, blue eyes flashing.  You nodded and giggled.

 “I heard that!”  Tony called back.  He looked over to Bruce who was digging through the cooler for a bottle of water, “Bruce, you in?  Cmon, we need the manpower.”  He felt a slap on his shoulder and turned to Nat who gave him a look.

 “Excuse me, who got you those touchdowns last time?”

 “Woman power too, excuse me.”  Tony acknowledged and she nodded satisfied and turned back to Clint going back to their conversation.  “Come on Bruce, tell us you’re in.”

 Bruce took a sip of his water and shook his head begrudgingly, “I don’t know, you play dirty and I think the other guy might not want to get into this.”  he replied, brushing water droplets off of his shirt.

 “So tell him he isn’t in the line-up and get your genius butt over here!”

 “I don’t know…”  Bruce shook his head, picking at a blade of grass as he squinted up at Tony and the group.

“Tony just start the game, he doesn’t want to play.”  Steve looked up in annoyance as he re-tied his sneaker.  “Game’s not even started and you’re already showboating.”  He stood and lifted his arms, clasping his hands together in a long stretch.  You looked on, noting how toned and fit Steve was, but he was still not as burly as your Thor.  You gripped Thor’s shoulders and began a gentle massage and he silently purred in response, wiggling gently to get comfortable against you.

 Tony smirked, “You know me, Rogers, it’s what I do.  Now let’s get this game going!” He clapped his hands loudly once and trotted onto the field eager to play.  Rhodey jogged up to him to lean over and say something before they turned and looked back at Steve and Sam.

 “Hey don’t think I can’t hear you two!”  Sam called after them with a laugh, “If you do what I think you’re planning, then we’re gonna be having words buddy!”

 “We’ll see!”  Rhodey called back.

 “Oh yeah we’ll see!”  Sam shouted back with an amused laugh as he clapped Steve on the back and ran onto the field to take his position.

 The rest of the group followed suit, taking to the field, throwing mild insults and laughing.

“You should go play.”  You encouraged Thor, “Learn some more Midgard interests.”

 Thor yawned and smoothed his hands over your knees.  “No, I am quite content where I am.  I’d rather watch and learn before I join in the merriment.”  He watched them as the game started, you could feel his head tilting in curiosity and he would talk quietly to himself taking in the game and the actions of the players.  You looked down at him a few times and smiled to yourself, before kissing the top of his head and watching the game.

 Tony was a showboater, joking and laughing as he would bend the rules knowing it ticked Steve off.  Nat and Rhodey would indulge him in his fun, not playing as casually as Tony, but not nearly as seriously as Steve.

 Steve was by the rules and serious about his game.  He would plan out every play with his team calling huddles often.  Bucky and Sam were by his side supporting their friend’s strict way of playing.  They made a good team, passing and throwing flawlessly to one another, dodging near tackles and fumbles.

 They had been playing for a few hours, taking water breaks occasionally, the game getting more serious with each new start.  Sweaty and smudged all over with dirt, Tony pointed over at your little audience accusingly with a large smile.

 “Look at this pitiful cheer squad; broken foot, scared to play, a lazy viking and his lovely girlfriend.”

“I told you, I am not a Viking, nor am I lazy.”  Thor growled, tensing in your arms.  You gave Tony a dirty look and shook your head disapprovingly as Thor relaxed against you again, “Stark if I do play and I bring this thunder as you call it, you will soon wish I stayed in my love’s arms.”

 “Ooh he’s talking the talk, Stark.  You’re in trouble.”  Sam teased as he wiped his brow with the hem of his t shirt.

 “Yeah yeah, he’s a gentle giant.  Isn’t that right, y/n?”

 You had crawled from behind Thor to grab some drinks for yourself along with Bruce, Clint and Thor.  You passed out the drinks and sat down, settling between Thor’s legs this time, leaning in happily before looking up at Tony, shading the sun from your eyes with your hand, “You are so screwed, Tony.”

 You laughed mischievously knowing the hurt Thor could put on someone when he played contact sports.  He had tried his hand at Rugby once with some of your own friends a few weeks before and had put a few players in the emergency room with broken ribs and sprains.  At the time, he wasn’t even using his full strength, but these were The Avengers so you felt a small amount of pity for Tony as he continued teasing Thor.

 “We’ll see.”  Tony scoffed in amusement.

 The group headed back to the field and she heard Clint mutter to himself as he scratched under his cast in annoyance, “...such an ass.  If I had my arrows, I’d deflate a few of those balls…”

 You snickered and looked over at Bruce stared down at the group enviously, “You okay Bruce?”

 Bruce nodded but didn’t meet your gaze.  You knew he longed to play but he wasn’t sure what would happen regarding the green guy so he sat and played doctor for various small injuries.

 You were about to say something to him when a hot rod red flash zoomed over your heads and then a silver flash followed directly after.  Clint sat up quickly, holding his hands around his mouth to emphasize his shout, “Hey!  No, no!  Not fair, Tony!”

 “It’s plenty fair!  This is Avenger football!”  Tony laughed as he watched his suit fly toward him.

 Steve looked up in the sky above Tony and Rhodey and put his hands on his hips angrily, “Dammit Tony!  Can we have one day without your tech stuff?”

 “Ah come on Cap, go get your Shield!  Let’s do this!”

 Sam ran eagerly up to his bag near you on the hill and dug through it, “I knew it, yeah baby!”

 More cheers and a few more complaints came from the field as the group came back to get their gear, prepping and hurrying to the field again.

 “Now this will be most interesting,” Thor’s low voice rumbled his approval.  You nodded and watched as Tony and Rhodey’s suits enveloped them and they shot into the air, flying around the field in a mini play dogfight.  Sam eagerly suited up and took off after them and Steve began to run down the field with the ball in his grip beginning the game again.  Sam returned and covered him from the sky as Bucky raced alongside him on the field.  Steve slowed up as Bucky kept running to the end zone, catching Nat as she charged up to him and tossing her over his shoulder easily as she had leaped onto him to attempt to slow him down.  She rolled over onto her back and let out a gleeful shout and laugh watching Bucky race down the field.

 Steve threw the ball and Sam flew at Rhodey, blocking him from an easy grab, both landing in a tackle on the ground as Bucky caught the ball in the end zone and slammed it down with a triumphant shout.

 “Yeah!”  He pumped his metal fist in the air.

 “Yeah pal!”  Steve cheered as he ran over to the end zone.  Sam flew down to high five them both.

 “Oh please, that was an easy one, we let you have that.”  Tony grumbled as he landed next to Rhodey with an outstretched hand to help him up.

 “You need to be ready next time, where was my cover?”  Rhodey scolded, lifting his faceplate.

 “We need some green power.”  Tony grinned as he looked over at Bruce who blanched.

 “That look can’t be good.”  He said as he set his drink on the grass.

 Clint looked over at Bruce nervously, “Whatever happens, just remember your friends next to you had nothing to do with it.”

 “I’ll do my best.”  Bruce answered before sitting up, “I said no, Tony!”  He shouted watching Tony walk toward him.

 “Come on, we need him Brucey!”

 “No.”  Bruce replied, “I really don’t think the other guy is into sports.”

“Tony leave him alone and start the game!”  Nat shouted impatiently, giving Bruce a sympathetic look.

 “Aw, you’re no fun.”  Tony replied as his faceplate lowered.  “Okay, let’s do this!”  He shot back into the air and waited in position for Natasha to throw the ball before he took off after Steve who was running to catch itl.  He scooped Steve up and flew a few feet into the air.

 “Damnit Tony, knock it off!  Put me down!”  He immediately regretted his words as Tony lowered them a little.

 “Alright.”  He let go and Steve fell a few feet, holding his shield under him to prepare for impact.  As he was falling, he let go of the ball and watched as Sam caught it and then was grabbed by Rhodey who slapped the ball out of his hand.  They wrestled in the air for a moment trying to reach the ball as it spun into Nat’s arms and she ran for the endzone.

 She looked behind her to see Bucky on her heels and she held the ball tighter, “A little help, Tony!”  She dug her feet in the ground , running faster, hearing Bucky’s breathing as he gained on her.  She felt metallic hands on her waist picking her up off the ground a few inches and then drop her gently in the endzone.

 “Son of a bitch!”  Bucky shouted, punching the goal post with his metal fist, leaving a dent.

 Nat adjusted her t shirt and saluted Tony, “Thank you sir.”

 Tony picked up the ball and threw it across the field toward where you were sitting and it bounced off of Bruce’s arm.

 “Ow, hey!”  He gasped, rubbing his arm angrily.  “Knock it off!”  He threw the ball back and Tony flew up and caught it, throwing it at Bruce’s arm again.

 “Cmon, we need the green guy.”

 “Tony stop it!”  Nat shouted as she trotted over toward Bruce, keeping her distance warily as she noticed his look of frustration and anger.

 The group all stopped and watched helplessly, Steve and Bucky ran up toward Clint to help him stand and move to a safe distance.  Thor stood quickly and grabbed your hand, hefting you up unceremoniously and standing in front of you.  You peeked from behind Thor and noticed Bruce’s eyes turning a bright shade of green and you gave a nervous squeak.  You’d never seen him change in the Hulk before and wasn’t sure you wanted today to be the day.

“Y/N, do not move.”  Thor turned his head slightly, commanding you gruffly.  You nodded meekly and gripped onto Thor’s waist with one hand with half a mind to run to your car despite his words.

 He never took his eyes off of Bruce as he held his hand out blindly for Mjolnir which was safe in the back of your convertible.  Looking from his hand to your car, you saw the hammer fly toward Thor, the handle slamming into his palm and he held it tight, knuckles whitening in anticipation.

 Bruce stood and walked slowly to Tony, throwing in height and muscle as he began to run, “I said I don’t want to play and I meant it!”  By the time he reached Tony, he was at full Hulk size, green and pissed off.  Tony was at a loss for words when Bruce grabbed him quickly by the torso and ran a few feet before stopping and throwing him across the field and through a field goal.  Tony landed in a tangle of metal arms and legs and laid there for a moment before Bruce charged him again.  To you, he resembled a gorilla running with his arms and legs, pounding his fist on his chest once or twice with a mighty bellow before he stopped and looked down at Tony, chest heaving in fury.

 “Nooo PLAYYY!”  He bellowed, his face inches from Tony’s before he stood back and yanked him up like a rag doll, throwing him across the field threw the other goal post and beyond.  A car alarm sounded from beyond the trees and you heard Clint snicker.

 “Does insurance cover that?”  He joked as you let out a nervous giggle.

 Bruce stood in place and roared again, smacking pectorals again before grunting and slowly crossing the field.  By the time he reached you all he was back to his former self and looked exhausted.

 “I told him no.”  He explained wearily, Nat hurried over with a spare blanket she had ready and he quickly wrapped it around his shoulders, covering himself.

 Steve cleared his throat and sighed, “Well I think the game is done now.”

 Thor nodded, “Agreed, Steven.”  He turned to you and cupped your jaw as he thumbed your cheek tenderly noting the look of horror still plastered on your face.  “Are you alright?  Do not be frightened, all is well now.”  He told you quietly, reaching for your hand.

 You nodded, wide eyed, “Oh sure.  My first time seeing Bruce like that and I… I, I think I handled it well.”  Your voice wavered as you peeked over at Bruce who was sitting and watching Tony fly back toward you, some smoke and sparks coming from the suit as he flew in clumsy zig zags.  “No offence Bruce.”

 “It’s fine.”  He gave you a small embarrassed smile and you knew you could relax.

“Well rude, just rude.”  Tony chuckled anxiously as he made sure to stay clear of Bruce.  “So Thor you’re up.”

 “Stark have you learned no lesson from your taunts?”  Thor asked angrily, letting go of your hand.

Tony shook his head, “Nope.  Bruce was just playing around.”

“Oh sure…”  Bruce rolled his eyes, standing and adjusting the picnic blanket around himself.

 “No no, it’s Thor’s turn to join in, the game’s not over yet.”  Tony urged as Rhodey came over to steady him.  His faceplate lifted and you saw a small cut on his forehead a bruise growing around it.

 “Tony, we’re leaving.”

 “Come on, one more game.”  He pleaded.

 “Stark…” Thor’s brows furrowed in annoyance as he walked a ways from you and held Mjolnir up to the sky.  You all watched as the sky darkened around you and thunder sounded, the clouds lighting up from above with lightening.

 “You wanted me to bring the thunder?  Here is your thunder!”  He stood stock still and a large crack of thunder sounded as a bright jolt of lightening hit the ground directly in front of Tony, who shouted and jumped back in fear.

 “Oh shit!”  Sam yelled as the sky lightened up and the dark clouds dispersed, letting the sun shine through again as though nothing had ever happened.

 “Alright that’s enough!”  Steve shouted, “Let’s go eat before someone gets hurt.”

 Thor turned to you and gave you a cheeky grin as the rest of the group moved on to collect their things and head to their cars.

 “He will be fine, his pride is merely hurt.”

 “Well you did warn him.”  You acknowledged, putting your arms around him.  “Never piss off a Thunder God.”  You kissed him quickly.  “Although, you could bring some of that thunder later tonight.”

 He backed away slowly with a provocative smile, “Indeed, my lady.”  He reached down and picked up a still disoriented Tony, swinging him over his shoulder.  “Come Stark, let us go feast.  You have learned your lesson today.”

“Ohhhh…”  Tony groaned painfully from his suit.  “Avenger football is such a bad idea.”  He said to himself as you and Thor chuckled at him.  “Maybe next time we can just have Thor play against Bruce.”

With that, Thor dropped him like a sack of potatoes and kept walking to your car, not looking back.  You stopped and bent to help Tony up, shaking your head.

“You don’t learn, do you?”  You asked with a laugh.

“They love me.”  He shrugged, grinning back at you.


End file.
